


Far Away

by HQ-Lily (Lilianachan)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor pairings listed inside, Post-Canon, Texting, Time Difference, all ofFukurodani Nekoma and Seijou are at least implicitly mentioned, minor character injury mentioned, pretty much all of Karasuno have an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/HQ-Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his second year of university, Suga leaves for London on a year abroad. He leaves behind his boyfriend who will have to deal with the relationship drama their old team causes all by himself. Will their relationship last over the distance with course work and work opportunities taking their time away from each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Main Pairing: Daisuga  
> Side Pairings: Asanoya, EnnoTana, KageHina, TsukkiYama  
> Mentioned: Iwaoi, LevYaku, SaekoAkiteru  
> Warnings: Minor Character Injury at the end   
> Genre: Angst/Fluff  
> Comment: For a story that is about long distance relationships with one being in another country this got awfully fluffy and sweet and I have no idea why. Okay I know why. Because it's Daisuga and in my mind they're the fluffiest pairing ever. And yes all third and second years are attending the same uni in Tokyo.  
> Also takes place in an 'Alternative Universe' where homosexuality is cool with everyone.

 

Daichi groaned into his pillow as he woke up by his phone ringing. Who the hell thought it was appropriate to call him at 3.21 am? If it was Asahi again, drunk and whining about being unable to just confess to Noya, he would personally make sure the weird tension between the former ace and libero would disappear. And by that he meant he would cage them into the storage room the next time he visited Karasuno with the duo and Suga.

A sudden realisation hit Daichi and he sat up in his bed. Of course. He almost fell off the bed trying to reach his phone and take the call. The caller ID told him that it was indeed Suga, who was calling him.

“Hello? Suga?” he asked into the phone, aware how rough his voice was from sleep.

“ _Oh god, did I wake you Daichi? Of course I woke you, it’s like what 3 am something at home. I’m sorry I’ll hang up you can go back to sleep_. _I knew I should’ve just sent a text._ ”

“No don’t hang up, it’s alright. I did tell you to call me when you arrived. How was the flight?”

“ _Long. We were delayed for like an hour._ ”

“Oh. Did you sleep?” Daichi asked knowing the answer he would get.

“ _You know I can’t fall asleep on transport if there was no Volleyball training involved before._ ”

“I did ask you if you wanted to toss in the airport hall. I’m sure Kageyama or Hinata had a ball with them.” He shrugged a lazy smile developing around his lips.

“ _I know. But you know how excited they get. You guys only would have risked getting kicked out by security if Tanaka got distracted by that girl at the flower shop. He’d have lost control and probably spike the ball right at her._ ”

Daichi smiled as Suga laughed at his own mental image.

“True, although I don’t think it would’ve taken the girl at the flower shop for him to be that distracted.”

" _Does he really think he's that subtle when he's trying not to look at Chikara?_ ”

"I think so. To be honest I'm surprised Chikara hasn't noticed it yet. I think everyone knows by now. Even Hinata and Kageyama were suspicious. I heard them asking Tsukishima and Yamaguchi about it."

_“Lack of perceptiveness in regard to romance seems to be a Captain thing_." Suga chuckled and Daichi felt the blush rush up his neck.

"Oi! I did notice!"

" _After almost 3 years of pining and believing my crush was forever going to be unrequited_."

"If it makes you feel better, it was the same for me."

" _Somehow it doesn't_."

"I know."

" _I hope we didn't go on anyone's nerves though, y'know like Noya and Asahi_?"

Daichi only groaned in reply.

"I swear if those two don't their shit together soon..." he started but Suga interrupted him.

" _You'll put them into the storage room in Karasuno until they confess. I know. Everyone knows. You've been saying this for the past two months_."

Daichi chuckled. "Well, sorry. You know how often we just told the two to just talk to each other."

" _Yes. The two of us and everyone else. If it goes on like this Chikara might notice Tanaka’s feelings sooner. Or Kageyama will make his move on Hinata sooner than them_."

"Well..." Daichi started trailing off.

" _Wait what? What happened and why does stuff like this always happen when I'm gone. That makes me so mad_."

Daichi laughed at Suga's offended tone. The setter always loved gossip especially when it was about their teammates. He always claimed that as the Team 'Mother' he had to be up to date with their little 'chicks'.

"Apparently Yamaguchi walked in on them making out last week after training." Daichi explained.

" _Last week? Why are you only telling me now?_ "

"Yamaguchi only told me and Chikara via group chat when the first years returned to Miyagi this evening."

" _Stop calling them first years, Daichi. They're the third years now. If you do that in front of the team you'll undermine their authority in front of their first years. Oh man... yesterday they were just little baby crows and now they're all grown up._ "

"You sound like a mother who has the nest for herself for the first time ever." Daichi laughed.

" _This is not funny Daichi, I feel old now_."

"Koushi, you're 20."

" _Oh shush you'll know what I mean when you're my age_."

Daichi suppressed a snicker at Suga's words.

He was about to say something else when there was a knocking on his door. He did not move.

" _Daichi_?"

The knocking continued.

"Yes, Suga?"

Knock-knock.

" _I miss you already_."

Knock-knock.

"Me too."

Knock-knock.

" _Someone's knocking at your door_."

Knock-knock.

"Probably Asahi. I'm ignoring it, pretending to sleep."

Knock-knock.

" _That's mean_."

Knock-knock.

"I know. But I'd rather stay on the phone with you than deal with him whining about Noya."

Knock-knock.

" _I'd also rather you'd stay on the phone with me but alas I need to figure out which underground line I have to take to my accommodation. We'll talk later okay?_ "

Knock-knock.

"Okay. I love you."

Knock-knock.

" _I love you too Daichi. Just keep in mind it's just till Christmas then we'll see each other again._ "

Knock-knock.

"That'll be the best Christmas of my life."

Knock-knock.

" _Same. Now open the door until that goatee wakes up your whole neighbourhood. And try to get some sleep tonight, okay?_ "

Knock-knock.

"I'll try my best. I love you."

Knock-knock.

" _I love you too_."

Knock-knock.

Daichi put his phone to the side. With a heavy sigh he got up and walked through his small living room to open the door for Asahi.

He would not sleep until him and Asahi had fallen asleep on the couch two hours later after two cups of tea and more talk about romance than either would normally be able to stand.

 

* * *

 

**From: Suga <3**

Just met my flatmates. They're cool.

Justin and Sam play Volleyball, too!

 

**To: Suga <3**

Glad to hear that.

But don't forget your old team!

 

**From: Suga <3**

Don't worry, I won't.

We're about to play a match against some guys from their course.

I'll text you later. <3 u

 

**To: Suga <3**

Okay have fun.

Love you too.

 

**From: Suga <3**

WE WON!

25-19 and 23-25

It felt soo gooood.

But I miss the old days now.

Please tell the children I miss playing with them.

 

**To: Suga <3**

Congrats.

They miss you, too.

Apparently Tanaka's asking Chikara daily when you'll be back.

 

**From: Suga <3**

Oh what a dear he is.

I'm so looking forward to Christmas.

 

**To: Suga <3**

Me too

 

* * *

 

It was October and a month had passed since Suga had started his year abroad in London. Daichi and Suga remained in contact, texting and phoning as often as they could. That did not change, of course, that they still missed each other.

Daichi had just gotten back from lunch with Asahi when his phone rang, the caller ID telling him it was his boyfriend.

"Hi." He felt a grin sneaking its way onto his face.

" _Hey_."

Daichi's brows furrowed. His boyfriend did not sound too happy.

"Something wrong?"

" _No... I just.... I wanted to hear your voice_."

"You sure that's all?"

" _No... but.._.." Suga sighed heavily on the other side of the line. " _Just... talk to me please_."

"Okay. Just... if you want to talk about whatever's going on I'll lend you an open ear, okay?"

" _Thank you Daichi. Anything new with you_?"

"Not really. Well, if you take into account that Asahi spends more time at my place than at his own."

" _What? Why? I thought he liked his place?_ "

"Well he still does but... okay promise you won't freak out?"

" _Daichi? What's going on?_ " Suga sounded thoroughly confused.

"Promise?"

" _Yes, okay I promise now tell me what's going on_."

"You remember the party I went to with Asahi a couple of days ago?"

" _How could I not? If I’d known that all I had to do to get you to send me dirty messages was give you a little tequila, believe me, I'd have done that in our second year_." Suga chuckled and Daichi felt his neck burn.

"Suga!"

" _I know, I know. Now tell me what happened_."

"Okay so after our... third shot? Fourth? Asahi suddenly became really stiff and still."

" _Despite the alcohol?_ ”

"Yep. Apparently Noya had chosen that moment to arrive at that party. Asahi tried evading him, I think because he didn't feel as much in 'control' of himself and was afraid of 'scaring' Noya."

" _Asahi scaring Noya? I believe that when I see it_."

"That's what I told him, but do you think that idiot believed me? After I bumped into Noya four times and had to tell him I had no idea where Asahi was and no he doesn’t have to worry he doesn't hate him, I kinda had enough and locked them into Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's broom cupboard together."

" _You didn't!_ ” Suga exclaimed and Daichi noted that his little story seemed to take Suga's mind of whatever had bothered him earlier.

"I did."

" _So_ , _Tequila doesn’t just make you send me dirty messages but also makes you scheming? I don't know why but that's hot, Daichi_."

"I'm not finished with the story yet." He responded in a monotone voice despite the blush that rose up to his cheeks.

" _What happened?_ "

"After an hour or something Yaku decided it was time to let them out so we went to open the door. It was dark inside there so we couldn't really see anything but the next thing Yaku and I know is Asahi pushes past us with Noya thrown over his shoulder. We just had time to wave goodbye to Noya and the two were gone."

" _Oh god, Daichi did they have sex?_ "

"Not in the cupboard."

" _WHAT_?"

"They went back to Asahi’s. A day and a hell of a hangover later I come back from my afternoon class to find Asahi in front of my apartment with his face in his hands. I think he was crying too. He is devastated because he thinks he took advantage of Noya. "

" _Did he?_ "

"No. I was able to reach Noya today through Tanaka yesterday. Apparently he's seeking refuge at Tanaka and Chikara's place. Turns out Noya thinks he took advantage of Asahi."

" _Those two are idiots_." Suga sighs.

"They are."

" _But why is Asahi at your place?_ "

"Because he thinks Tanaka and his sister will come over to defend Noya's honour."

" _He's an idiot_."

"We already established that."

" _You're not letting him sleep on the couch are you?_ "

"Of course not, he might be an idiot but he's our idiot. To be honest there are other people I'd rather wake up next to, though."

" _I can imagine_." The upset undertone was back in Suga's voice and made Daichi raise a brow. " _What're you going to do with him?_ "

"Chikara and I are planning to have them talk at the training camp at Nekoma we'll visit the next week. Asahi thinks Noya's not going and vice versa. Kuroo doesn't know what's going on but he promised he'd help. He knows Nekoma better than anyone after all."

" _Just don't let him meddle too much. You know how that cat gets_."

"Why are you and Oikawa so adamant about naming everything and everyone after our school mascots?"

" _Because we're cool and you and Iwaizumi are old dads_." Suga teased and Daichi only shook his head.

"I'm younger than you."

" _Details_."

There was silence between them for a moment and Daichi was about to ask what Suga's life on his London campus was like when he heard the heavy sigh on the other side of the line.

"Suga?" He asked.

" _Hmmh_?"

"What's wrong?"

" _It's just... I miss you so much_..."

"I miss you too. But it's only two months till Christmas."

" _That's the thing Daichi... I.._." Suga drifted off and Daichi all of a sudden had a very bad feeling.

"What's going in Koushi?"

" _I won't be coming home for Christmas_."

Daichi felt as though something had pulled the rug from under him. He faintly registered Suga telling him something about a project he had in the Christmas break.

" _Daichi?_ "

"Hmmh?"

" _Are you still there?_ "

"Yes... Sorry... I... just... I don't know what to say."

" _I'm sorry, Daichi_."

"It's going to be fine. It's not your fault... I'm just...."

" _Disappointed?_ "

"Yeah, I guess."

" _I'm really sorry. I tried talking to the lecturer but he said there wasn't another possibility_."

Daichi was silent thinking about what he could say when he heard Suga sniffle on the other side of the line.

" _I'm so sorry, Daichi. I know how much it meant to you but... I can't leave. Why did I have to go to this stupid year abroad? I hate this. It makes me wish I didn't go_."

"Suga, it's... not alright. Not right now at least. I'm.... yeah - really disappointed. But I don't want you to beat yourself up over it. I know how much you wanted to go on that year and what it means to you. Just- I don't know. Try enjoy your time there as much as you can."

" _I'm_ _trying_." From Suga's voice, Daichi could tell he was about to cry. He hated the image of Suga's face that his mind procured. He also hated that he knew Suga was biting his lip to stop the tears.

" _I just miss everyone so much. And you especially. I... it feels weird not seeing your face every day and I - I – I-_ " Suga stuttered before his voice gave out completely and Daichi knew that the tears had started to spill. Before he had the chance to answer Suga's heavy sobs rang through the phone. A voice inside him told him to get over to his boyfriend and take him into his arms. But he couldn't.

"I know, Koushi. I miss you too."

" _But we can't change the situation, can we?_ "

"No... We’ll just have to endure not seeing each other a bit longer. I believe in us Koushi. We'll get through this, okay?"

" _Okay_."

Daichi waited until Suga's breathing had become a bit more normal again. He tried to postpone being upset himself till later, because he knew it would be harder on Suga if both were upset about it the same time. He just hoped he wouldn't take it out on Asahi later.

" _Daich?_ "

"Hmmh?"

" _I love you_."

A smile tugged on Daichi's lips.

"I love you too, Koushi."

The entrance door opened and Daichi looked up from his place on the couch to see Asahi come in and wave at him tiredly. He seemed tired and Daichi knew it was not just from his workout session at the fitness centre.

" _Is that Asahi?_ "

"Yes."

" _Tell him, he's an idiot for not enjoying being close to someone he loves_."

Daichi chuckled.

"I will. You sound like you need to go."

" _Yeah. It's my turn to cook and I still need to get the groceries_."

"Okay then. Don't think too much about everything...We'll speak soon, okay? I love you."

" _I love you too. I'll try my best. Maybe I'll just have to drink myself into a stupor_."

"Don't do that, Koushi."

" _Yes, dad_." Suga's teasing sounded more tired than usual.

"Stop calling me that, it's weird."

Suga laughed whole heartedly.

" _You just don't want to admit that you're developing a daddy kink_."

"I'm not and you're definitely spending too much time with Oikawa."

" _Stop kink shaming yourself and that's not.... actually, I think you're right. When you see that idiot tell him to text me now and then 'kay?_ "

"Will do. Now go get your groceries before your flatmates starve."

" _They won't, but I'll go. I love Daichi_."

"I love you too, Koushi."

" _Bye_."

"Bye."

He sat still on the couch for a minute musing over the conversation. In the distance he heard the shower running and wondered why Asahi could not at least go home to take a shower. But whatever.

He was kind of glad that he did not have to be alone. Especially that day.

He decided to cut Asahi some slack and ordered take out for the two of them. When Asahi came out of the shower he did not ask what was wrong with Daichi. He knew when to give the other room. Instead they decided on a romantic comedy to watch together and wallow in self-pity with pizza and ice cream.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Suga**

You're an idiot, Asahi.

 

**To: Suga**

I know.

I'm sorry.

 

**From: Suga**

Oh no, you negative goatee. Don't apologize.

Get off your ass and talk to him.

 

**To: Suga**

It's not that easy.

 

**From: Suga**

It is

 

**To: Suga**

Need I remind you of our high school years?

“Do you think he could like me back Asahi? What if he thinks I'm weird?”

 

**From: Suga**

Pot and Kettle

 

**To: Suga**

That's what I meant

 

**From: Suga**

Just talk to him.

 

**To: Suga**

If he wants to have anything to do with me I will.

 

**From: Suga**

Good boy.

Look after Daichi for me k?

 

**To: Suga**

Sure.

It sucks that you won't come back for Christmas.

 

**From: Suga**

Believe me, Asahi, I know.

  

* * *

 

 

**To: Suga <3**

[Daichi has sent you an attachment]

They finally made up

 

**To: Suga <3**

[Daichi has sent you an attachment]

.... and out too.

 

**To: Suga <3**

[Daichi has sent you an attachment]

The 'We love Mama-Crow' was Noya's idea

 

**To: Suga <3**

[Daich has sent you an attachment]

Surprised we got everyone on the picture.

 

**To: Suga <3**

[Daichi has sent you an attachment]

Lev said the same thing because he's so tall and others were so small.

Yaku kicked him.

 

**From: Suga <3**

OMG what great images to wake up to

Give Noya a high five from me

And tell them Mama-Crow loves them too.

And misses them.

OMG Daichi its 6 am and I'm crying.

I love you guys and miss you

<3

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi checked the time on his phone and did the maths to guess what time it was in London. Suga should be awake by now. He dialled the number and pressed his phone to his ear.

" _Daichi!_ " Suga sounded happy when he picked up.

"Hello to you too." Daichi laughed.

" _I was just about to call you!_ "

"Guess I was quicker then."

" _Don't sound so smug about this_."

"Sorry." He wasn't sorry. "So, how's it going in London?"

" _Oh it's wonderful. I'm going out tonight with my flatmates and I'm so looking forward to it_."

"That sounds great!"

" _It'll be. We're going to the party of the Welsh girl in my course. She's supposed to throw the best parties on campus!_ "

Daichi laughed.

"Okay have fun. Just don't get too drunk, kay?"

" _But you love it when I'm drunk!_ "

"I do. When I'm near you and can drag your horny ass home."

" _Point taken. I'll ask Rhi, the Welsh girl, to look after me_."

"Tell her thanks from me."

" _Will do. So… What's new with you?_ "

"Remember when I was tired of Asahi and Noya not getting their shit together?”

“ _Yes?_ ”

“Sometimes I wish they didn’t. Don’t get me wrong It’s not that I don’t want them to be happy, but…”

“ _You’re envious?_ ”

“Yeah I guess that’s it. Makes what I’m about to tell you a bit strange but just bear with me, okay?”

“ _Sure. What’s going on?_ ”

“Asahi’s been staying at mine for the past time actually wasn’t that bad. We decided it would be more intelligent to move together. We could afford a bigger apartment together with two or even three bedrooms for less money than we’re paying now. Noya’ll probably move in with us too.”

“ _Wow that sounds cool. You’ll have to endure their PDA even more then though. You know that right?_ ”

“Yeah I know. But it’ll be alright. Asahi usually tries to keep it down to a minimum when they’re around other people anyway. Also…” He drifted of hoping Suga would hope to catch where his thoughts were going.

“ _Also what?_ ”

“Okay you don’t have to say anything now okay? You can think about it for a couple of days if you want to and if you decide no it’s no problem okay?”

“ _Okay, but what are you asking?_ ”

“Do you want to move in with us when you’re back?”

“ _Four grown men living in a two bedroom apartment? That sounds like fun. I look forward to sharing a room with Noya."_

"Suga..."

" _What? I mean you came to this conclusion after you started sharing a bed with Asahi. You know what they say... Don't change a winning team._ "

"Suga... you know exactly what I meant with the question."

" _Do I?_ ”

"Suga."

" _Daichi?_ "

He sighed. He literally heard Suga's grin in his voice and it made his stomach flutter with a warm feeling. He knew he had lost.

"You know I want you to share a room with me."

" _Yes I do_."

"And what do you say?"

" _I say yes, of course. When will you go look at apartments?_ "

"Sometime next month. Asahi and Noya seem quite eager and all of us are shortly before our period of notice for our respective flats, so it seems like a nice time. Want me to send you photos of the apartments we visit?"

" _Of course!_ "

"Then I've got even more to look forward to for your return."

" _Same_."

Between them was a comfortable silence for a moment and Daichi was happy to just listen to the sounds of his boyfriend's breathing on the other side of the line.

" _You do realize that Noya and I will probably start a PDA war_."

"Leaving aside that it's hardly PDA if it's in our flat, I might actually join you in that."

" _Do you want miss me that much or do you want to embarrass Asahi?_ "

"Little bit of both to be honest."

Daichi's smile widened as Suga's chiming laughter sounded in his ears.

" _Anyways I think I need to go. I promised Justin and Sam I'd play a bit of volleyball with them before we'll get ready for the party_."

"Alright. Have fun tonight. I love you."

" _I'll try my best. I love you, too. Bye_ "

"Bye."

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Asahi; Noya**

Suga's going to live with us, too.

 

**From: Noya**

gr8

when r we gonna look 4 apartments

 

**From: Asahi**

I'm free whenever

 

**To: Asahi; Noya**

Same.

 

**From: Noya**

Asahi + I r gonna be at urs in 20 with our laptops?

 

**To: Asahi; Noya**

Sure. I'll order takeout.

Pizza?

 

**From: Asahi**

Sounds good.

 

**From: Noya**

Well bring the beer ;D

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Suga <3**

[Daichi sent an attachment]

[Daichi sent an attachment]

[Daichi sent an attachment]

1, 2 or 3

 

**From: Suga <3**

They all look great. I don't really mind.

Okay in order of preference: 3, 1, 2

Which is closest to campus?

 

**To: Suga <3**

All of them are right by the campus just at different locations.

3 is best for you

1 is best for Noya and Asahi but still okay for you

2 is best for me but 'the worst' for all of you

 

**From: Suga <3**

Okay... when are you going to see them live?

 

**To: Suga <3**

We've scheduled viewings for next week.

If one of them is great enough we won't have to schedule another

 

**From: Suga <3**

sounds like a plan

Just got back from vb btw

Ill take a nap now before the party tonight

 

**To: Suga <3**

Okay, sleep well <3

 

**From: Suga <3**

Thanks <3

 

* * *

 

**From: Suga <3**

Daichiiii im lonelyyy

i was alrite i swear

but rhi made me drink cider with her

and i think im drunk

and i miss yu

ohhhh what whoulndt i give to have yu here

we could go to the broomcupboard

or the bathroom downstairs or idk

oh Daichi the things id do with yuuuuuu

[Suga <3 sent an attachment]

thats for uuuu so u kno what ur missing

daichi i hgzunkn ojnfj drksjdn

 

**To: Suga <3**

I thought you wouldn't drink so much?

And nice to know how much Noya means to you.

I suppose the nude is for him too?

Holy Shit I just realized you sent me a nude pic.

If I'm late to class its your fault

 

**From: Suga <3**

Daichi. I'm so sorry. please delete the picture omg

This is so embarrassing....

And tell Noya he doesn't need to be afraid of me I only have eyes for you

 

**To: Suga <3**

Told Noya. Not sure why but he kinda seemed disappointed

Until Asahi showed up

As for the picture I'm not going to delete that

 

**From: Suga <3**

Daichi! Please delete it!!

 

**To: Suga <3**

Nope

 

**From: Suga <3**

That's not fair! Now you've got a nude of me and I don't have one of you.

I didn’t even mean to send this

I was drunk please Daichi

 

**To: Suga <3**

I didn't ask for this picture

I’m keeping it

 

**From: Suga <3**

Delete it

Or send me a nude!

Daichiii plsss

 

**To: Suga <3**

You’re still drunk

Also no

 

**From: Suga <3**

But Daichiiii

 

**To: Suga <3**

I said no.

 

**To: Suga <3**

[Daichi sent an attachment]

 

**From: Suga <3**

Your conversation partner is unavailable as he's trying not to die from blood loss due to a heavy nosebleed caused by a certain picture

But seriously Daichi Holy Fuck!!!

I love you so much

 

**To: Suga <3**

Don't mention it

Love you too

 

* * *

 

**From: Oikawa**

How did Kou-chan get u 2 send a nude?

 

**To: Oikawa**

Leave me alone

 

**From: Oikawa**

Can u talk to Iwa-chan?

From dad to dad?

And get him to send me a nude too?

 

**To: Iwaizumi**

Your trashy boyfriend won't leave me alone

 

**From: Oikawa**

Oi! Why'd you rat me out to Iwa-chan

Mean Dai-chan!

 

**From: Iwaizumi**

But really how did Suga-san get you to send him a nude?

 

**To: Oikawa; Iwaizumi**

Why do I even talk to you two?

 

**From: Oikawa**

Because without us you'd be all alone and suffer because you miss Kou-chan

 

**To: Iwaizumi**

Iwaizumi

 

**From: Iwaizumi**

[Iwaizumi sent an attachment]

He's taken care off

 

**To: Iwaizumi**

Thanks

 

**From: Oikawa**

Mean Iwa-chan, Dai-chan!

 

* * *

 

**To: Suga <3**

[Daichi sent an attachment]

Kitchen

[Daichi sent an attachment]

Living/Dining room

[Daichi sent an attachment]

Bedroom 1

[Daichi sent an attachment]

Bedroom 2

[Daichi sent an attachment]

Bedroom (Guestroom?) 3

[Daichi sent an attachment]

Bathroom

 

**From: Suga <3**

Which flat is that?

 

**To: Suga <3**

1, I think

It’s got a balcony

 

**From: Suga <3**

Forget the other places

 

**To: Suga <3**

Glad that you think so too

The landlord said you can sign your copy of the contract when you're back

 

**From: Suga <3**

Yay!

 

* * *

 

 

" _Hello, Daichi_." Suga's cheery voice greeted him.

"Ennoshita and Tanaka have been secretly dating for a year, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi don't know if they're friends or more and Kageyama is taking Hinata out on a date tomorrow!"

Silence.

He held his phone away from his ear in preparation of the scream of his boyfriend.

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHEN? HOW? WHERE? WHY?_ ”

"All of that happened on our house warming party yesterday."

" _Oh my god Daichi tell me everything!"_

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I _don't know, just go through it chronologically. Oh I’m so excited!_ ”

"You know how Tanaka always wants to play his cheesy games after he's had two beer?"

" _The games everyone pretends to find annoying and childish but is always keen to enter?_ "

"Yeah. We settled for truth or dare for the beginning. It went on for one or two rounds and when it was Noya's turn he dared Tanaka to put lipstick on Chikara's lips without using his hands. Thankfully Shimizu and Yachi had some with them otherwise the whole dare would have been pointless."

" _Did he hit on Chikara after putting the lipstick on him?_ " Suga interrupted him and he chuckled.

"Not quite."

" _Did he ask him out?_ "

"Nope. Now let me finish this story." He laughed and imagined Suga's pout on the other side of the line.

" _What happened?_ "

"He took the lipstick from Shimizu and disappeared for a minute only to return wearing the lipstick. Most of us were confused except for Chikara who just sat there with dread, as if he knew what exactly was going to happen." He made a deliberate pause to tease Suga, who he knew was dying to hear the end of this story.

"Everyone was looking at Tanaka who first returned Kiyoko's lipstick to her with a bright grin and without blushing or stuttering. He then turned and walked towards Chikara. By then I had a vague idea what was going to happen. Tanaka crouched down in front of Chikara and just kissed him. You can imagine what kind of hell erupted around them. Kinoshita and Narita yelled 'FINALLY', Shimizu put her hand in front of Yachi's eyes as if to shield her from the sight. Yamaguchi, Hinata and Noya were cheering, Asahi was trying to hold Noya back from jumping at Tanaka in celebration. Kageyama looked like he wanted to be part of the cheering but didn't know how and Tsukishima looked honestly surprised. Tanaka didn't let them bother him and they went on making out, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I'm sure they would've continued if Chikara hadn't pushed Tanaka away softly. But instead of returning to his seat by Noya's side he just sat down next to Chikara with an arm around his shoulder. Of course the game was forgotten by that point."

" _So they kissed, but how do you know they're dating?_ " Suga asked.

"Well knowing Chikara, we wouldn't have gotten it out of them in the whole group so I asked Yamaguchi and Chikara to help me get the next round of beers. In the kitchen Chikara told us everything. They've been together since the training camp after Inter High last year."

" _Seijou’s first?_ "

"Yep. The one we visited with the rest from our year."

" _Don't tell me it’s because of the beer Matsukawa brought?_ ”

"I don't know, but I know alcohol was involved, so probably."

_"Did Narita and Kinoshita know?_ "

"They knew the two of them made out sometimes but not that they were together. Noya thought Tanaka had a crush on Chikara and was too shy to ask him out."

" _Are they happy?_ "

"They look like it."

" _That's good then_."

"Yeah. After Chikara, Yamaguchi and I returned no one wanted to play truth or dare anymore, so Noya decided to introduce Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi to ‘I never’. Don't worry we didn't get them too drunk. Just played with beer and Yachi had juice because she felt like she already had enough. No one got too drunk. We played a couple of rounds, everyone taking sips now and then. The questions weren't too wild either. Stuff like 'Never have I ever stolen someone's bike.' Until Kageyama looked really upset when Hinata admitted wanting to spike Oikawa's toss. Tsukishima of course noticed and tried to use Kageyama's innocence against him. Kind of backfired." Daichi laughed at the memory.

" _What did he ask?_ " Suga sounded impatient.

"Tsukishima of course smirked at Kageyama and said 'Never have I ever wanted to ask Hinata out on a date.' You should've seen Tsukishima’s face though when Yamaguchi and Yachi looked at each other and both took a sip from their drinks."

" _What?_ "

"Apparently both had a crush on Hinata. Yachi in first year shortly and Yamaguchi between our Spring High Nationals and the next Inter High."

" _Well Hinata is quite cute_."

"That's what Noya said too. Poor Asahi for a moment I thought he'd get insecure because he's too tall to be cute."

" _Oh no._.."

"Yeah but Noya just turned to him and told him he was cute enough for the both of them so Asahi didn't have to worry. Cue incredibly sweet PDA in form of the two making out. You should've seen the way Hinata was gaping at Kageyama, though. Apparently during the confusion with Yachi and Yamaguchi, Kageyama had taken a sip, something that didn't escape Hinata. And then he just asked Kageyama out. Just like that. I don't think Kageyama was able to answer though, so he only nodded. That led to Hinata exclaiming how 'gwaaah' that made him feel and attacking Kageyama with a hug."

" _Did you complain about all the PDA?_ "

"No, I didn't. Just because I miss you does not mean I don't want them to share their moments."

" _Tsukishima was quicker in complaining wasn't he?_ "

"... Maybe. But to be fair everyone else was looking like they wanted to have a moment too. Anyway Tsukishima complained, which led to an argument with Kageyama who only claimed that Tsukishima was jealous because he couldn't get a date."

" _I thought those two are getting along better nowadays_."

"They are. Their arguments are more for show than honesty. It's like they have their own language between their banter. It's weird, but since Yamaguchi isn't complaining about their team work it’s working. I think it was just Kageyama’s way of telling him to make his move on Yamaguchi."

" _Makes sense. Speaking of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi_..."

"You want to hear that story, too, right?"

" _Yep_."

"It was way later. Shimizu and Yachi had left, as had Narita and Kinoshita. We were just trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements, as the four the third years slept over at ours. Two of them shared the bed in our third bedroom, the other two in our room, I slept on the couch."

" _What a kind host you are_."

"My back isn't so happy about it, but it'll be alright. Anyways for Kageyama and Tsukishima the arrangement was clear. Kageyama and Hinata would share as would Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi looked quite unsure about this for some reason. Hinata seemed to understand what Yamaguchi was thinking because he claimed that it would be best if he shared with Yamaguchi. Which confused the other two. And I think they also were kind of jealous because of the whole crush thing. Yamaguchi also said he'd rather share with Hinata because he moved so much while sleeping and didn't want to wake up Tsukishima."

" _That sounds like bullshit_."

"That's what I thought too. But before either Kageyama or Tsukishima could say anything Yamaguchi and Hinata were already gone, claiming the third bedroom for themselves."

" _Did you go after them?_ ”

"Yeah. Noya, Asahi and Tanaka stayed with Kageyama and Tsukishima and Chikara and I went after Yamaguchi and Hinata. We got Yamaguchi to spill, after he and Hinata tried telling us they just didn't want to wake Kageyama and Tsukishima because they were moving so much in their sleep and snoring and the other two apparently wake up easily."

" _That's a lie_."

"That's what we told them, too. But Hinata tried telling us it's the truth. Yamaguchi just sighed and told him to stop it. Apparently he doesn't want to share with Tsukishima because he's really confused what's going on between them. He thinks that Tsukishima only sees him as a friend and that he knows Yamaguchi has feelings for him but doesn't want to hurt him, so it's really awkward between them. On the other hand he admitted that they had some date-like outings, which always were initiated by Tsukishima. But it's not like it was official dates and whenever Yamaguchi tried to initiate something like hand holding or kissing or something, Tsukishima pulls away."

" _Are we talking like in the open or when it's just the two of them?_ "

"It's not about PDA. Yamaguchi knows that would embarrass Tsukishima. But he also says sometimes it's like Tsukishima is really close to him and it looks like he wants to kiss him or something. But in the end he always pulls away. Yamaguchi is just confused because on one hand they're best friends but they also have this chemistry between them and that's just making it hard on him."

" _I know how_ that _feels_."

"Same. I told him just to talk about it. But he's afraid of losing their friendship. So he's always torn between confessing his feelings and potentially starting something new and keeping his mouth shut and just enjoy their friendship."

" _Did you come to a conclusion?_ "

"Yamaguchi said if he hasn't moved on, in either direction, by graduation, he will confess."

" _That's a long time_."

"I know, I said so too. But Yamaguchi said if he got rejected on graduation would be easiest because they wouldn't see each other as much in college if they don't want to."

" _I think he should confess now. I'm sure Tsukishima feels the same and that he's too insecure to admit it. You know how he gets."_

"Yeah I know, but in the end, they have to do figure this out themselves."

" _And the sleeping arrangement thing?_ "

"Tanaka and Noya kidnapped Hinata because Tsukishima and Kageyama really didn't want to share a bed. I don't think Yamaguchi got much sleep done. To be fair though Tsukishima didn't look too rested either."

" _Oh dear_."

"And they have a practice today. I just hope Yamaguchi will get through that."

" _Well for what does he have his vice-captain?_ "

"I hope Kageyama doesn't lead the training. The poor first and second years. They'll practice until the sun goes down."

" _Doesn't Kageyama have that date with Hinata today?_ "

"Knowing them their date could be playing volleyball together."

" _That sure sounds like them_."

"But joke aside, you're right. Practise today is going to be tough."

" _Poor Ukai_."

"The poor first and second years. By the way when is your spring break?"

" _21st March, why?_ "

"Would you mind if I visited you?"

" _Oh my god Daichi really?_ "

"Yeah, I asked my parents for money for the trip for my birthday."

" _I'm so excited Daichi that's wonderful. Oh god I'll have to show you so much stuff here! Sam and Justin and Rhi will be so happy to finally meet you oh my god. Does that mean I'll see you again in March?_ "

"If everything goes according to plan."

" _Oh my god, Daichi! I won't let go of you when the time comes you know that right?_ "

"And you think I'll let go of you?"

" _You won't be allowed to go back to Japan without me!_ ”

"And what will I do until June in a country I barely speak the language of?"

" _Spend time with me of course!_ " Suga's laugh warmed Daichi's heart.

" _I'll need to get started on all my coursework for then now._ "

"Suga it's November."

" _I don't care I need the time for you. Oh god Daichi I'm so excited_."

"Me too." Daichi couldn't help grinning.

" _I can't wait to introduce you to my friends. And we'll go to the museum and Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. Oh and we can go with Rhi to Wales, it’s supposed to be really beautiful and we can...._ "

 

* * *

 

**From: Ukai**

Sawamura what did you do with my third years?

 

**To: Ukai**

What happened

 

**From: Ukai**

Concentration is below zero

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi won't look at each other

Tsukishima almost took a spike to the face because of that

Kageyama and Hinata are giddy

I've never seen Kageyama miss so many serves

 

**To: Ukai**

Oh...

**From: Ukai**

Yeah. The First and Second years can't concentrate because their senpais are behaving like that

 

**To: Ukai**

Sorry

 

**From: Ukai**

Every year the same thing with you high schoolers

Discuss your relationship stuff out of my practise

 

**To: Ukai**

To be fair they did that out of practice

And aren't you the pot calling the kettle black

**From: Ukai**

I've no idea what you mean

 

**To: Ukai**

Training camp at Nekoma after Nationals last year?

When you were unable to coach us properly  because of something that transpired between you and Takeda when you were drunk

 

**From: Ukai**

You brat!

 

**To: Ukai**

Sorry

Anyways I think Kageyama and Hinata will be back to being themselves tomorrow or something

They're just nervous ‘cause they have a date after practice I think

And Tsukishima and Yamaguchi will get their shit together soon, too.

 

**From: Ukai**

I hope so!

We'll have a match against Nekoma next weekend I can't have my team falling apart because my Third years can't get their shit together

If we lose I'm blaming you

 

**To: Ukai**

Where's the game?

 

**From: Ukai**

Karasuno, Saturday 1pm

 

**To: Kuroo; Oikawa; Bokuto**

Karasuno vs. Nekoma

Karasuno High Gymnasium

Saturday 1pm

 

**From: Kuroo**

get rekt karasuno

 

**From: Oikawa**

i'll drive!

 

**From: Bokuto**

I'M IN!

 

**To: Ukai**

We'll be there

 

**From: Ukai**

You're bringing the other captains?

 

**To: Ukai**

The ones from my year. I'll tell Chikara about the match

He'll contact his captains

 

**To: Chikara**

Karasuno plays Nekoma on Saturday 1pm at Karasuno

 

**From: Chikara**

I'll tell Shigeru. I'm sure Keiji and Kenma already know

 

**From: Chikara**

We'll be there

 

**To: Chikara**

us too

 

**To: Ukai**

want me to ask Asahi and Noya if they want to come to?

 

**From: Ukai**

Go ahead

All of Nekoma, Fukurodani and Seijou will be there right?

 

**To: Ukai**

Probably

 

**From: Oikawa**

I rented a bus! Iwa-chan, Makki and Mattsun are joining us too

Yahaba will bring Kyoutani and Watari

Kindaichi and Kunimi are also informed

They were informed by Kageyama though

 

**To: Oikawa**

I had no idea they were on speaking terms again

 

**From: Bokuto**

I knew it

They made up last year because of Kuroo

 

**From: Kuroo**

You're welcome

(Signed the King of Provocation)

Yaku and Kai will be there too

We might need 2 buses though

Kenma, Tora and Fukunaga are going too

 

**From: Bokuto**

We'll definitely need a second bus

cause my guys will be there too

 

**To: Oikawa; Kuroo; Bokuto**

I'll tell Chikara and Noya to ask Kinoshita and Narita to come too

 

**From: Kuroo**

Tora's asking if your managers will be there too

and if Tanaka'll be there

 

**From: Bokuto**

Fukurodani managers are in

 

**To: Oikawa; Kuroo; Bokuto**

I'm sure Shimizu too

If Chikara's going, Tanaka will be there too (They're dating!)

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Tsukishima**

Sugawara-senpai

How do you ask out your best friend?

Asking for a friend. (The King)

 

**To: Tsukishima**

You mean "The King" that was asked out by Hinata yesterday?

Or do you mean 'The Grand Kind' who's been in a relationship with Iwaizumi-san since their graduation?

 

**From: Tsukishima**

...

Oh

 

**To: Tsukishima**

Daichi told me all about the party.

But to answer your question: just ask him

 

**From: Tsukishima**

What if he says no?

I don't want to destroy our friendship.

 

**To: Tsukishima**

You won't.

Just ask him

 

**From: Tsukishima**

...

I'll...

Think about it

 

**To: Tsukishima**

Tell me how it went

 

**From: Tsukishima**

Thank you Sugawara-senpai

 

**From: Yamaguchi**

THANK YOU DAICHI!!!!!!!

 

**From: Suga <3**

[Suga forwarded a conversation]

Does that mean?

 

**To: Suga <3**

I think so

 

**From: Suga <3**

OMG I'm so happy for them

 

**To: Suga <3**

Noya just got a very excited message from Hinata about them

 

**From: Suga <3**

I'm so proud of them

Going from bf to bf just like that

 

**To: Suga <3**

What?

 

**From: Suga <3**

From best friends to boyfriends

It's a pun. It's funny. Well.... punny

 

**To: Suga <3**

That was horrible

 

**From: Suga <3**

You love my puns

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Suga <3**

KARASUNO FIGHT!

 

**From: Suga <3**

Did they win

 

**To: Suga <3**

Yep! Kuroo owes the whole Karasuno dinner

Everyone

Meaning our generations and the First and Second years

 

**From: Suga <3**

That's great news Daichi

Tell them congratulations from me

 

**To: Suga <3**

Will do

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Iwaizumi**

I present to you the drunk idiot captain quartet

[Iwaizumi sent an attachment]

 

**To: Iwaizumi**

How did they get Daichi to join them?

 

**From: Iwaizumi**

Too much sake

 

**To: Iwaizumi**

Oh dear

Please look after him

 

**From: Iwaizumi**

Will do

when I'm not too busy with Trashykawa

 

**To: Iwaizumi**

What do the coaches say about this?

 

**From: Iwaizumi**

Who do you think encouraged them?

Nekomata started and then Ukai Senior came around and made it only worse.

 

**To: Iwaizumi**

Why doesn't this surprise me

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Suga <3**

I hate those old geezers

 

**From: Suga <3**

hangover?

 

**To: Suga <3**

YES!

 

**From: Suga <3**

Awww poor Daichi

Go drink some coffee and before you leave for Tokyo grab something to eat

 

**To: Suga <3**

yeahhkjfds

 

**From: Suga <3**

Did you fall asleep typing?

Daichi?

You fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Suga <3**

Merry Christmas!

 

**From: Suga <3**

To you too

[Suga sent an attachment]

I love Christmas Dinner

Wish you were here <3

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello?"

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAICHI!_ " Suga screamed and while Daichi held his phone away from his ear he laughed.

"Thank you Suga!"

" _I wish I could be there with you and celebrate your 21st with you but I can't. But don't fret, you won't have to celebrate your birthday on your own_."

Daichi turned to Iwaizumi and Asahi who had offered to go to the gym with him late that evening on the day before his birthday. He had not noticed the time and since Suga had called him he figured it was past midnight.

"Oh no you didn't." He glared at them and while Asahi averted his eyes, Iwaizumi just shrugged.

" _Don't you dare blame them! This was my idea. Oikawa and Noya organised everything for me. Those two only helped get you out. Now hurry before Hinata and Noya combust from excitement!_ "

Daichi sighed heavily. He usually was not a fan of surprise parties. Granted this was not really a surprise any more but still. He would have preferred to be informed before his apartment was taken apart for a birthday party.

" _Just take it as a present from me and let yourself be celebrated, okay? I wanted to do something special for you and this is the only way._ ” His voice sounded sad over the phone.

Daichi sent Iwaizumi and Asahi ahead and waited a moment outside watching the snowflakes fall down from the sky.

"Thank you, Koushi. I'm sorry, I didn't want to be grumpy."

" _I know. I should've warned you. But I wanted to surprise you_."

"Thank you for telling me before I get into the flat though."

" _Imagine your face, if you hadn't known_."

"Oikawa would've filmed it."

" _He will film it though?_ "

"Even though it won't be that much of a surprise?"

" _Please pretend for him. He thinks it's the real deal._ "

"Because both of us know how good I am at acting… but I'll try my best."

" _Thanks Daichi. Now go in already, I'll call you later okay?_ "

"You do realize that this means two full days of partying in our apartment though."

" _I am completely aware_."

"Guess who will have to clean this up?"

" _Don't think about it that way but enjoy your birthday. I'll tell Oikawa and Iwaizumi to help you. Think about today and tomorrow and think about cleaning up the day after okay?_ ”

"I'll try. I miss you." He breathed out into cold air watching as his breath fogged up in front of his eyes.

" _I miss you, too. Now go and have fun. Drink a beer for me_."

"Will do. Bye Koushi. I love you."

" _I love you, too_."

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Suga <3**

I still got some hours but anyways

HAPPY NEW YEAR DAICHI!

I LOVE YOU!

 

**To: Suga <3**

Thank you!

And I love you too!

 

 

**From: Suga**

Happy Birthday Asahi!

and Happy New Year!

 

**To: Suga**

Thank you :D

[Asahi sent an attachment]

Happy New Year from everyone  (even though its not New Years Day in London yet)

 

**From: Suga**

Thanks guys

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Suga <3**

Sorry you had no one to kiss at midnight

 

**To: Suga <3**

It's fine

even if I was the only one </3

 

**From: Suga <3**

But Lev and Yaku... wait

... LEV AND YAKU?

 

**To: Suga <3**

Yup

 

**From: Suga <3**

Please tell me Yaku didn't hurt him 2 much

 

**To: Suga <3**

He actually initiated it

 

**From: Suga <3**

WHAT?

 

**To: Suga <3**

You should've seen Lev's face though

I think he stopped functioning for like the first 10 seconds

 

**From: Suga <3**

Damn I wish I had been there to see that

 

**To: Suga <3**

[Daichi sent an attachment]

 

**From: Suga <3**

y did u film it? did u know?

 

**To: Suga <3**

Was by chance. Wanted to film being all by myself with only couples around me

Chikara said he'd help me put the 'All by myself' song over it

So I recorded and I caught it

 

**From: Suga <3**

OMG that’s such a brilliant idea

lev's face though hahaha

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Suga <3**

Tried calling you but couldn't get a connection.

So:

HAPPY NEW YEAR KOUSHI!

 

**From: Suga <3**

THANKS DAICHI!!!

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Wish u were here...

I'm also all by myself

*sniff*

Looking forward to see u over easter break!

 

**To: Suga <3**

You’re drunk aren’t you?

 

* * *

 

 

" _Daichi you're so silent today_." Suga exclaimed over the phone and Daichi sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just... thinking."

" _What's going on? You want to talk about it?_ "

"The thing is... there's this really good job and teaching opportunity. My lecturer recommended me. It's over three months and I'll be excused from uni for that time."

" _That sounds great Daichi! Take the opportunity. It'll be worth it. Why are you even thinking about it? Is it somewhere across the country or something?_ "

"No it's in a school really close to campus. I could even teach my own P.E. classes and they're thinking of getting me as a coach for the volleyball team..."

" _That sounds perfect Daichi take the job!_ "

"I won't be able to come visit you if I take it."

Silence.

" _Oh_."

Silence.

"Yeah."

Silence.

" _You should really take the job. Daichi it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and maybe they'll give you a permanent position when you're finished with uni. We got through so much time apart those couple of more months will be okay._ "

"You sure?"

" _Yeah! One hundred percent. You've been so supportive of my whole year abroad, now it's my turn to be supportive. Those remaining four months till I'm back won't change how much I love and miss you. We'll get through this._ "

"I love you too."

" _Are you crying?_ ”

"No... I just have... some dust in my eye.”

" _Daichi_..."

"Okay yes I'm crying. I miss you like crazy and I love you so much and we were looking forward to seeing each other in Easter break so much and now it won't happen. It's just... I miss seeing your face in real. Not on photos or videos. I miss being able to touch you and to embrace you and to kiss you and I'm just so done with missing you... But we can't change it not really and that just sucks." The lump in his throat was so big it almost hurt and he bit his lip.

" _Oh Daichi.._." Suga's voice shook and it sent Daichi over the edge.

For the next ten minutes they did not talk only cried together but apart.

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Suga <3**

Have a nice first day in school

Don't let any high school girls fall in love with the cool Volleyball coach

And wish Michimiya fun as well

 

**To: Suga <3**

Thanks Suga (from both Michimiya and me)

[Daichi sent an attachment]

Sawamura-sensei and Michimiya-sensei are ready for the first day!

 

* * *

 

 

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

 

**To: Suga <3**

I'm sorry Suga

I wanted to call you after school was done but the headmaster invited us to dinner

and when I got back I was just so tired

I fell asleep on the couch

Asahi carried me to my bed when he found me

 

**From: Suga <3**

Dont worry its fine

sounds like a stressful day

Say thanks to Asahi from me too

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Suga <3**

Good Morning

 

**From: Suga <3**

Good Morning Daichi

Have a nice day at school

 

* * *

 

 

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

 

**To: Suga <3**

I'm so sorry I fell asleep again

Forgive me

 

**From: Suga <3**

Oh no dont worry its fine

Catch your sleep its important

 

**To: Suga <3**

I'll get even less sleep from now on though

I really became the Volleyball coach!

That means additionally to school I'll have to supervise morning and afternoon trainings and weekend trainings

I already got Kuroo to ask Nekomata for a practice match next week

 

**From: Suga <3**

That sounds brilliant Daichi!

Tell me when you win

Cause your team only can win with your brilliant coaching!

Don't overwork yourself though

 

**To: Suga <3**

I'll try my best

Now I really need to get to bed

Good night Suga

 

**From: Suga <3**

Night Daichi

I love you

 

**To: Suga <3**

I love you too

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Suga <3**

Good Morning

 

**From: Suga <3**

Good morning Daichi

 

* * *

 

 

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

 

**To: Suga <3**

Sorry really busy, I'll text you when I have time alright?

 

**From: Suga <3**

Okay

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Suga <3**

Good Morning

 

**From: Suga <3**

Morning

 

* * *

 

 

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

 

* * *

 

**To: Suga <3**

Good morning

 

**From: Suga <3**

 Good morning Daichi

Have a nice day

 

* * *

 

 

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

****

* * *

 

****

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

 

* * *

****

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

****

* * *

 

**From: Suga <3**

Daichi?

 

* * *

 

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

 

* * *

**From: Suga <3**

I haven't heard from you in two weeks are you alright?

How did the match with Nekoma go?

 

* * *

**From: Suga <3**

Daichi?

 

* * *

**To: Suga <3**

Sorry, really busy

 

* * *

****

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

 

* * *

**From: Suga <3**

Daichi?

I really miss you....

I love you

Please talk to me...

I want to hear your voice

 

* * *

**From: Suga <3**

Daichi?

 

* * *

****

**_Michimiya Yui uploaded 1 picture_ **

'Thank you Mikasa-sensei for the wonderful opportunity you gave **Sawamura Daichi** and me. We'll forever be grateful. Those past 3 months were full of fun and joy and we're both incredibly proud and humble to remain as Volleyball Coaches for your school. The students in your school are wonderful and we'll never forget the time.'

_Sawamura Daichi liked this_

_Honda Miyako commented_ : Michimiya-sensei and Sawamura-sensei look so good together

 

* * *

 

" _You have reached the mailbox of Sugawara Koushi. I'm currently not able to pick up my phone. Please leave a message and your number after the beep and I'll_ -"

 

* * *

 

**To: Suga <3**

I'm so sorry Suga

I just got caught up so much in the work with the children

I didn't really look at my phone at all…

Suga?

 

* * *

 

" _You have reached the mailbox of-_ "

 

* * *

 

" _You have_ -"

 

* * *

 

**To: Suga <3**

Suga please pick up the phone

I understand if you're angry with me

I deserve it

Please just pick up the phone

 

* * *

 

" _You have reached_ -"

 

* * *

 

**To: Suga <3**

Suga please

I love you

_[Read 07:54]_

 

* * *

_Komatsu Misaki commented_ : Michimiya-sensei and Sawamura-sensei should just get together.. If they aren't yet... because they’re soo perfect together

 

* * *

 

" _You have reached the mailbox of-_ "

 

* * *

****

**_Sugawara Koushi is single._ **

 

* * *

 

" _Hi Asahi, what's up?_ ”

"I'm so sorry, Suga. He made me do it. Just talk to him."

" _What? Asahi? Who made you._.."

"Suga!"

" _Shit_."

"No don't hang up, please. Please..."

Silence.

"Just hear me out, Suga."

" _I really shouldn't_."

"You're right but, please listen. I'm so incredibly sorry. I fucked up Koushi, I know that. It's no excuse but I just... working with those kids... it's the right thing for me and when I was allowed to coach the Volleyball team, I just wanted to do everything right. I shouldn't have neglected you and it was stupid I know that and I'm just so sorry. I don't deserve anything from you, I was really stupid. I hurt you and I'm really sorry about it and I can't undo it, but I just need to apologize because I love you so much Koushi. I don't want to lose you and I don't deserve forgiveness but I can't change the past and now the only thing left for me to do is beg for your forgiveness."

" _What will happen in three or four years? When you're a teacher and give everything to your students? Will you forget me then too?_ "

"I never forgot you!"

" _It damn well felt like it!_ "

"I'm so sorry Koushi. I wouldn't ever be able to forget you. I won't let it come to this again, I swear. I won't happen when I'm a teacher. My schedule won't be so full, I won't have as much hours because I'll only have my classes and Volleyball and I'll be able to get the third years to lead some trainings so I have time for you. I can't imagine a life without you, Koushi. Please believe me."

" _What about the thing with Michimiya?_ "

"You mean on Facebook? There's nothing. Just school girls gossiping. They misunderstood everything. They know we're both in a relationship but not with whom. They know we've been friends since Junior High so they jumped to conclusions that couldn't be more wrong. I would never do that to you Koushi you can trust me. And Michimiya never wanted me anyways. It was always Ikejiri."

" _Your old school friend?_ "

"Yes! They've been together since the beginning of the year and they're really happy together. But that doesn't matter."

" _What if you don't believe you?_ "

Silence.

" _Because you have to understand that you really hurt me. I don't just want to be someone you come back too whenever you feel like it. You're way too important to me…_ "

"I'm so sorry Koushi. I... don't know what was wrong with me

I just... Didn't have the energy and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I love you so much and I really don't want to let you go but... if I hurt you too much... I'll... I'll have to deal with it." Daichi's voice got lower and broke at the end.

" _I don't know Daichi... I.... need some time_."

"Okay..."

" _I'll ... contact yo_ u."

"Okay..."

 

* * *

 

**From: Suga <3**

Daichi?

Can I call you

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

 

* * *

 

**From: Suga <3**

Daichi?

We need to talk

 

* * *

****

**_You have 1 missed call_ **

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Suga <3**

DAICHI!!!

 

* * *

 

**From: Suga <3**

You know what forget it...

 

* * *

**To: Suga-san**

Suga-san

Can you help us with Daichi?

Asahi's with him rn but... we don't know what to do?

 

**From: Suga-san**

What's wrong?

 

**To: Suga-san**

Ah shit sorry forgot to tell you

 

**From: Suga-san**

Tell me what?

If it's about Daichi I'm not sure I want to know.

He's ignoring me again....

 

**To: Suga-san**

He's not ignoring you... it's just... can I call you? This isn't something you do over the phone

 

"Hi." Noya stepped away from his two friends so he could explain what was going on in a hushed tone while still watching his boyfriend sit next to Daichi with an arm around him. Daichi just sat there stiff, hardly blinking.

" _Noya what's up, where's Daichi? Is he_..."

"He's... well he's not alright but physically he's fine. We just arrived at the hospital."

" _Hospital?_ "

"We're at home... Daichi's parents were in an accident. His mom will probably be fine... She's still unconscious but she'll pull through. But his dad...They’re not sure...He’s still in surgery…"

" _Oh no_..."

"Daichi hasn't said a word since he got the call. He's just staring into thin air. We're really worried. He doesn't react when we talk to him."

" _Do you want me to try?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Okay... I feel so stupid... I got angry at him because I thought he was ignoring me again. I'm so stupid.._."

"You didn't know, I'm sure he doesn't blame you."

" _Okay_..."

"I'll give him the phone now."

Noya sat down on Daichi's other side and took his hand to put the phone into it. He lifted the phone to Daichi's ear and watched his friend closely.

Daichi's whole stance changed and he whispered Suga's name before collapsing into Asahi's arms sobbing.

Asahi and Noya exchanged a sad gaze and let their captain grief.

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Suga <3**

I'm sorry for not replying again

I just... with everything… I forgot to take my phone

 

**From: Suga <3**

Don't worry I understand

Sorry for getting angry again.

I didn't know...

Any news?

 

**To: Suga <3**

Mom woke up but she won't talk

The doctors say that can happen

Dad's still in a coma and his condition is neither getting better nor worse

 

**From: Suga <3**

I wish I could be by your side

 

**To: Suga <3**

Me too

But thanks for being there for me

And sorry again

 

**From: Suga <3**

It's okay

I forgive you

I blew this out of proportions

 

**To: Suga <3**

No you didn't

I deserved your anger

 

**From: Suga <3**

But still..

 

**To: Suga <3**

Thanks again for everything

 

**From: Suga <3**

Daichi, I love you please don't forget that

I'll do anything for you

No matter if it's being there or you in this hard situation or forgiving you

 

**To: Suga <3**

I love you too

 

* * *

**To: Suga <3**

DAD JUST WOKE UP!

MOM SPOKE

THEY'LL BE PUT IN THE SAME ROOM

SHE JUST CALLED ME

I'M SO HAPPY

 

**From: Suga <3**

Oh Daichi I'm so happy for you

Tell your mom and dad get well soon from me okay?

 

**To: Suga <3**

Will do!

I'll be home next weekend

 

* * *

**From: Suga <3**

You know whaaat?

 

**To: Suga <3**

It's just two weeks left

 

**From: Suga <3**

I know. I couldn't be happier

 

**To: Suga <3**

Me too

I don't know what I would've done without you

I love you so much

 

* * *

 

"... _and then Sam started crying and you know what he said then?_ "

"Hmmh?"

"... _I'll_ _tell you tomorrow you're tired._ "

"No, it's fine. Continue I just want to listen to your voice."

" _You already fell asleep on me three times Daichi. I want you to be awake tomorrow when you get me. I'll need to leave for the airport in 10 minutes anyway_."

"You sure?"

" _Yes! Sleep!_ "

"Okay. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Try to sleep in the plane. Oikawa invited all of Nekoma, Seijou, Fukurodani and some other teams along with Karasuno for the party. He'll pout if you fall asleep at your own Welcome Back party."

" _I'll do my best. Just a few more hours_."

"Yes. I can't wait."

" _Me neither. Go to bed now. I love you I'll see you soon._ "

"I love you too. And Suga?

" _Yes?_ "

Silence.

" _Daichi?_ "

Silence.

" _Daichi?_ "

"Huh?"

" _You wanted to say something_..."

"Did I?"

Suga laughed.

" _Go to sleep. You can tell me tomorrow._ "

"Okay. Good Night I love you."

 

* * *

 

"It says the plane landed." Hinata exclaimed excited and Daichi smiled nervously.

"Then let's hope he'll get through security soon and get his baggage soon." He answered the third year who got back to where his classmates stood.

Daichi looked up as he felt Asahi's hand on his shoulder

"Relax, Daichi. He'll be here soon." His flatmate smiled at him.

Daichi nodded and smiled back.

To distract himself Daichi turned to Tanaka who was recounting how Tsukishima and he had found out their siblings were dating. The bald man was just joking about the blonde's face when Shimizu tapped his shoulder.

Daichi whirled around and his heart could not seem to decide if it wanted to hammer way to quickly or stop alltogether.

It had been since the 16th Sepember since he had last seen him again. Now, 274 days later, it was the 16th June and finally the silver blonde man was back in Japan.

Daichi did not realize he had been moving until he stood in front of Suga.

"Hi." The other breathed, tears shining in his eyes.

"Hi." He answered and they stood there taking each other in.

Suga moved his hand to touch Daichi's cheek tenderly.

"It's real isn't it? I'm back."

Daichi only nodded not trusting the all too familiar lump in his throat. And then his arms were around the other pulling him into an embrace.

They stayed like this for a moment just relishing into the feeling of being together again. Daichi was about to kiss his boyfriend when he heard Ennoshita call out

"Noya! Hinata! No!"

He hardly had time to brace himself and Suga before the two smaller men tackled them.

The four laughed and soon the others of their team joined in. Tsukishima did not even pretend he was above it all.

"I'm home." Sugawara whispered pressed against Daichi's chest.

"Welcome home."

Suga decided he would never leave again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment here, or shout at me at my tumblr **lilbroshima**


End file.
